I Choose You
by YuriChan220
Summary: Medusa chooses the one person who she cares about the most.


**I Choose You**

**Pairing: Medusa x Sakura, slight Hakuno x Sakura**

**Genre: Drama**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate Series or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: I really hate….how dark Fate series gets. Especially in the 3 part movie "Heaven's Feel". Y-you gotta feel for poor Sakura. She's got it pretty hard. I'd rather watch the "Carnival Phantasm" version of it than the actual movies.**

**A-anyways, ummm…I'm kinda replacing Shirou with Hakuno-chan because she's shipped with Sakura for some reason. **

**Enjoy.**

It's that again. The same old thing. Sakura's older brother, Shinji, is mad about Sakura being with Hakuno once again instead of going straight home. She knew what he's going to do cause he's done it a bunch of times. One punishment worse than the other. It's terrifying. Hakuno even heard some things about it from Rin Tohsaka. This has to stop. She needs to talk some sense into Shinji and hopefully make things better for Sakura.

She rushes to Sakura's home just in time to witness Shinji verbally abusing Sakura before he's about to smack her hard. Hakuno quickly goes in and blocks the slap and shoves him away to create distance.

"Sempai!?" Sakura exclaims.

"Sakura! Are you hurt?" Hakuno turns toward the poor girl as she helps her up.

"I-I'm fine," the violet haired girl replies.

"Hey! You can't barge into our conversation like that!" Shinji shouts. "This is between me and Sakura!"

Hakuno turns to glare at the older brother. "I think you've gone far enough. This has to end now. You can't beat on your little sister like that! She can make her own decisions, you know!"

"Yeah? And who are you to talk to me that way, huh, Kishinami?" Shinji shoots back as he stomps toward the brunette. "Let me clear things up: Sakura's mine and she will do whatever I say. It's none of your damn business, you hear me?"

"It SHOULD be my business!" Hakuno presses. "You're siblings! You shouldn't treat each other like this!"

"Ohhh, just shut your mouth, you bi-AAAAGH!" Just then, a bicycle ridden by the Rider class herself, Medusa comes crashing down on him out of nowhere.

"Ah, sorry, Master," the long haired beauty says, casually. "I might have slipped."

"Rider!" Shinji gets up and holds his back. "You're doing it again!? After I've told you a million times to not ride bikes in the first place!"

"I'm an excellent rider, you see," Medusa replies, not even flinching at his yelling. "It's a new bike I got, by the way."

"Who cares about your damn bike!?" Shinji growls. "I'm your Master! I order you to not ride bikes in the house ever again! Also, will you get rid of this brunette? She's so annoying."

Medusa looks at Hakuno and then at Shinji. "I refuse."

"What…?" Shinji raises an eyebrow. "Did you not just hear me? I said get rid of her!"

"I'd rather not," the Rider class servant says. "She's not a threat, so killing her is not an option."

"Why don't i use a command spell to MAKE you do it then?"

"Sorry, you've used them all up, remember? That means you can't order me around anymore," Medusa says.

"Rider?" Hakuno breathes.

"Damn it!" Shinji pounds a fist on the wall. "This is insane! Rider, why won't you listen to me!? I'm still your master!"

"This puppet has cut the strings," Medusa swings her chain dagger at him, cutting his arm and throwing him toward a wall.

"Grrrr! Damn you!" Shinji struggles to his feet. "Alright, fine! I'll give you a choice. It's either me or Sakura!"

"Nii-san…." Sakura puts both fists on her chest as she looks back and forth at Medusa and her older brother.

"I'm choosing…Sakura."

Hakuno and the rest gasp in surprise. "Whaa!?"

"R-Rider?" Sakura takes a step forward. "But….but why?"

"You're a better fitting master than him," Medusa replies simply.

"I-I don't know…I can't do it," Sakura drops to her knees and hugging herself, making Hakuno rush in and comfort her. "You know why I passed you on to Nii-san!"

"And that experience was unpleasant," Medusa says. "I've grown tired of him since after I made a contract with him."

Hakuno nods in agreement. "Rider is right, Sakura. She deserves you more than him. You have to take her back. It'll make things a lot better for you. A better life, even."

Sakura looks at the brunette, then at Medusa, who kneels at her level.

"Please…Sakura," the long haired beauty begs. "I want you to be my master again.

"But…" Sakura's eyes brim with tears.

Hakuno gives her a comforting hug. "Listen…me and Rider love you very much. We can protect you from your older brother if he gives you a hard time again. I just want you to know we're here for you no matter what. Mostly Rider is."

"Sempai…" The violet haired cutie can feel a lump in her throat when she lets go and Medusa hugs her as well.

"Please…be my master again," the Gorgon whispers.

"R-Rider…" Sakura says softly.

"Hey! I'm not finished yet!" Shinji says. He just won't quit, would he? "Rider! Come to me at once!"

"Silence, you filthy animal," Medusa pulls away and thrusts her chain dagger at his neck, slicing it and making him choke.

"Nii-san!" Sakura gasps, but Hakuno puts a hand on her shoulder.

"He abused you long enough," the brunette says. "Would you rather have him alive and have your life miserable, or live a better life with us?"

Sakura thinks about it as she watches her older brother bleed out. Hakuno is right. Even though he's her brother, he shouldn't be doing this to his little sister. She closes her eyes and hugs Medusa.

"Okay, Rider…I'll form a contract with you…once again…" she says softly.

Hakuno giggles softly and pets her like a puppy. "That's a very wise decision."

By the time Sakura and Medusa pull away, Shinji falls to the ground dead. He died by Medusa's hand, but it was worth it. It might be a little lonely at the mansion, but Medusa is there to help her out. And Hakuno can visit her anytime now without getting into trouble. Sakura's life is saved from the abusive Shinji. Hakuno smiles and hugs the violet haired cutie.

"Treat your servant well, okay~?" she says softly.

"I will~" Sakura says with a smile. "And thank you very much…for helping me."

**A/N: I'm very, very sure things are messed up in here. But hey, I didn't watch "Heaven's Feel", so cut me some slack, kay? XD Hehe!**

**A-anyways, hate me for replacing Shirou, but I don't care. It's MY choice. **

**Have a nice day. XD**


End file.
